icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NHL franchise post-season appearance streaks
These are lists of active and all-time National Hockey League (NHL) franchise post-season appearance, post-season series win, Stanley Cup Final and Stanley Cup streaks up to and including the 2015–16 NHL season and subsequent 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs. These lists do not include the canceled 2004–05 NHL season. Longest active streaks Post-season appearance streaks A post-season appearance streak is continued by making the NHL playoffs in consecutive years after the regular season. Since the first round of the playoffs consists of 8 series, there will always be 16 teams in this list (of the 30 teams in the NHL). The Detroit Red Wings' had a 25-season postseason appearance streak that ended on March 28, 2017 after a 4-1 loss to the Carolina Hurricanes, which was the longest active streak of any of the four major North American professional sports leagues (NHL, NFL, NBA, MLB). :1 No season was played in 2004–05 Post-season series win streaks This is a list of teams that have active post-season series win streaks. A post-season series win streak is continued by making the post-season and winning at least the first round series (called the Conference Quarter-Finals) of the playoffs. Since the first round of the playoffs consists of 16 teams in 8 series, there will always be 8 teams in this list, the winners of those series. Longest all-time streaks Post-season appearance streaks This section has been updated to include teams who appeared in the 2016 Stanley Cup playoffs. :1 The Bruins' 29 consecutive is the second longest post-season streak in North American major professional sports history, and the longest of the "Big 4". This compares to the CFL's Edmonton Eskimos 34 consecutive, the NBA's Syracuse Nationals/Philadelphia 76ers 22 consecutive, the MLB's Atlanta Braves 14 consecutive, the MLS' LA Galaxy 10 consecutive, and the NFL's 9 consecutive shared by two teams. :2 The nickname of the Chicago team was the "Black Hawks" for the majority of the streak – 17 of the 28 seasons. They were renamed the "Blackhawks" in 1986. :3 The Montreal Canadiens only missed the playoffs once – by a tie-breaker – in the 46 seasons from 1948–49 to 1993–94. In the 1969–70 season, they tied for fourth and last playoff spot with the New York Rangers, but were eliminated on total goals scored tiebreak (they scored 244 goals to New York's 246). :4 Includes 5 seasons as the Atlanta Flames (1975–76 through 1979–80), and 11 seasons as the Calgary Flames (1980–81 through 1990–91) :5 The Edmonton Oilers streak is the longest run from the NHL debut of a franchise, starting from the first year they were in the NHL (1979–80); although they aren't included in the NHL streak, they also made the WHA playoffs the preceding 4 seasons (1975–76 through 1978–79), for a streak of 17 consecutive playoff appearances in major professional hockey. :6 Includes 1 season as the Quebec Nordiques (1994–95), and 10 seasons as the Colorado Avalanche (1995–96 through 2005–06) Post-season series win streaks Consecutive seasons with at least one series victory. Stanley Cup Final appearance streaks Stanley Cup win streaks :1 Not the current Ottawa franchise. This franchise, an original member of the NHL, folded following the 1934–35 NHL season after playing one year as the St. Louis Eagles. Stanley Cup win Countries teams streaks See also *List of National Hockey League (NHL) franchise post-season droughts * List of Stanley Cup appearances * List of Stanley Cup champions References * ;Notes Post-season streaks Streaks Post-season streaks Post-season streaks